Definicja słowa zawsze
by zielenna
Summary: Wspomnienia snute nad miseczką topiącego się sorbetu cytrynowego.


**Kim Rita Skeeter i pani Zabini (którą pozwoliłam sobie nazwać Korą) są chyba wszyscy pamiętają, ale Berta pojawiła się, myślę, tylko w czwartym tomie, więc przypomnę, że ktoś określił ją mianem wielkiej plotkary, poza tym pracowała w MM i wyjechała do Albanii na wakacje. **

**Miłego czytania, tak. **

* * *

Berta skubnęła koronkowy mankiet za ciasnej bluzki. Nawet nie pasowała do jej spódnicy. Stuknęła obcasem, zgięła mały palec, zlizała odrobinę szminki. Giles wciąż mówił. O czym? Och, chyba powtarzał jej jedną z wielu historii o Crouchu, które sama wymyśliła.

- …i nadal nie wiem co się stało z pieniędzmi na składkę na tablicę upamiętniającą założenie komitetu do spraw roślin doniczkowych w biurach na trzecim poziomie… - bla, bla, bla. Berta obrzuciła wzrokiem salę. Mafalda próbowała wcisnąć paszteciki z rodzynkami włoskiej ambasador, która wachlowała się drobną, upstrzoną złotymi pierścionkami dłonią, próbując ukryć niezgolony wąsik rozpychający się nad jej wydętym wargami. Cuthbert i Dirk upijali się jak prosięta. Ich garnitury opinały się na obrzmiałych brzuchach, różowe nosy drgały lekko kiedy mężczyźni chichotali.

- Zaraz zwymiotuję – oznajmiła Berta. Wzięła miseczkę pełną szarawego sorbetu, podobno cytrynowego, i odbiegła, depcząc Gilesowi starannie stopy. – Wiwat obcasy – mruknęła pod nosem. Przecisnęła się przez tłum sennych, spoconych urzędników na balkon otoczony kiczowatą balustradą z gipsu nieudolnie krzyżującą coś, co mogłoby być koszmarem jaki dzieliliby Maria Antonina i Neron. Albo Ludwik i Kleopatra, Bercie było to doskonale obojętnie. Wepchnęła do ust łyżeczkę sorbetu i –

I zamarła. Cytryny, stwierdziła głupio i zamknęła oczy. Cytryny, i wtedy jeszcze sól, i papierosy, i wino? Stół nakryty ceratą w kratę, wiatr rzucający okiennicami, huk morza, sorbet cytrynowy. Czas kiedy Berta nie była jedną, a jedną trzecią. Ich lepkie dłonie, kiedy stały na plaży, i słońce zachodziły, i ich gardła ochrypły, a one przysięgły – przysięgły, na morza, niebo, słońce i księżyc – że nigdy, nigdy nie dorosną i zawsze, zawsze będą się przyjaźnić. Z trudem, Berta przypomniała sobie siebie tamtych dni. Nieufarbowane brązowe włosy, piegi, tusz na rzęsach i czerwona szminka, pończochy ukradzione starszej siostrze. Miała krzywo pomalowane paznokcie – krzywo, bo malowały je Rita i Kora, naraz, i nie mogły się zdecydować jak chcą trzymać jej rękę – a miały lepkie ręce, dlaczego? Ach, znalazły czekoladę w kiosku przy plaży. Smakowała jak tektura, ale przyjemnie roztapiała się na języku. Gniotły ją i rozmazywały na zębach, pachniały kakao. „Pojedźmy do Argentyny" powiedziała Kora. „Angoli" powiedziała Rita. „Albanii" mruknęła Berta i zaśmiały się głośno – i dlatego, też dlatego wyszło tak krzywo.

- Albania – powiedziała teraz Berta. Czuła się jakby bluźniła przeciw Ministerstwu mówiąc takie rzeczy. Jakby profanowała wspomnienia. Dalej pamiętała już w ciszy, jedząc wolno sorbet – bo kiedy go zje, nie będzie miała już wymówki by stać tu samotnie i pozwalać, by jej delikatny, rozsądny makijaż spływał z łzami.

Pamiętała Korę i Ritę. Kora bezczelnie udawała, że nie była tłusta i niezdrowo blada. Robiła to z wielką pasją, przekonująco, więc wszyscy inni udawali razem z nią. Kora wstrząsała swoimi lokami, Kora sączyła wolno słowa, pozwalając by przebrzmiały wszystkie tony jej niskiego głosu, Kora chwytała spojrzenia między swoje rozżarzone oczy i spalała wszystko, co nie było uwielbieniem dla niej, oddaniem i fascynacją. Rita – Rita była inna. Chuda i brzydka, z wiecznie złą trwałą koloru kremowego futra spaniela wytarzanego w błocie i przepędzonego przez cegielnię. Miała wąskie, owadzie jakby oczy, powiększone do monstrualnych rozmiarów przez okulary. Ale Rita miała talent do właściwego ujmowania rzeczy, z doboru słów czyniła sztukę. Potrafiła godzinami mówić, bez większego sensu, ale pięknie, snując myśli o szkielecie kruchym i błyszczącym jak żyrandol, przeskakując z jednych na drugie po filigranowych mostkach, rozrzucając metafory jak gwiazdy. Berta uwielbiała je obie. A one uwielbiały ją.

Bo Berta, Berta nie miała ani uroku, ani słów. Berta, nijaka, niebrzydka, milcząca, tępa – Berta umiała robić rzeczy, o których one tylko mówiły. Kradła, kłamała, zdobywała, krwawiła, płakała, całowała, była. Naga i prawdziwsza niż wszystkie ich marzenia, Berta scalała ich piękne idee z rzeczywistością, Berta trzymała Korę i Ritę przy tym, co było i pozwalała by one ją unosiły do tego, co może być.

Były jedną osobą, tak naprawdę, związane żyłami, zlepione skórą. Przechylały kieliszki jednym łukiem półksiężyca i jednym drgnieniem unosiły brwi, uśmiechając się lekko do swoich uginających się od baniek w Łazience Prefektów odbić. Bosonogie, szeptały sekrety, rzucały pończochą w każdego kto podsłuchiwał. Rozmazywały szminkę na papierosach, wyciskały ślady ust na śliskiej chusteczce z wyhaftowanymi srebrną nicią inicjałami Narcyzy Black i wsuwały ją między porzucone na chwile zwoje pergaminu podpisane przez Malfoya. Znalazły kuchnię – zawsze chciały coś z czekoladą, coś z bitą śmietaną, coś różowego, musujący szampan. Rozłożone na dachu jak rozgwiazdy, z czymś słodkim w kąciku ust i bąbelkami na języku, mówiły nieprawdopodobnie i prawdziwie. Nigdy nie płakały, nie wtedy. Promieniały, rzedła noc.

Po Hogwarcie, bardziej siedemnastoletnie niż ktokolwiek przed nimi i ktokolwiek po nich, pojechały nad morze, do rozpadającego się motelu, który ukrywał burzę w każdej szparze. Marzły, ale jadły lody. Jadły lody brodząc w szarozielonej wodzie, kołysząc biodrami z których spływały barwne chusty. Śmiały się ze zdumienia, które wywoływały. Turlały się w piasku, skakały między trzcinami, zdrapywały sól z nie swoich warg. „Zawsze będziemy się przyjaźnić." „Zawsze." „Zawsze, zawsze." Świat eksplodował czerwienią i fioletem, słońce które wezwały na świadka tej przysięgi odeszło.

Kora była pierwsza. Z zazdrością odwracała się za młodymi dziewczynami, których palce niemal łamały się pod ciężarem oczek pierścionków zaręczynowych, błyszczących i dużych, jak granat. Mówiła Bercie i Ricie „Momencik, dobrze?", i nie czekając na odpowiedź, sunęła ku starcom w surdutach wyszywanych złotą nicią. Oplatała ich siatką mruczanych komplementów i słodkich uśmiechów, a wracała nad ranem. „Ach, zagapiłam się." Przestała wracać. Przestała przychodzić z nimi. Przestała starać się o nie. I Rita z Bertą spojrzała na Korę i z przerażeniem odkryła tłustą kochankę fortuny. Nie umiały już z nią rozmawiać. Ona z nimi nie chciała.

Rita była druga. Zaczęła nosić żakiety w papuzich kolorach, chodzić trochę szybciej i krzyczeć, krzyczeć każde słowo. Łowiła tajemnice jak małże, i robiła z nich perły, ale rozdawała je już całemu światu. „Nie tylko wy się nudzicie, prawda?" mówiła Korze i Bercie. Pisała, brzydziej i więcej. „Błoto", mruknęła raz Berta, i zakryła zaraz dłonią usta. „Błoto i bańki", powtórzyła, głośniej. A potem się rozpłakała, między obcymi ludźmi, w ciasnej windzie, jadąc znikąd donikąd. Przestała słuchać Rity. Rita przestała mówić do niej. Zapadła cisza. Trwała. Rita szeptała coś teraz do ucha swoim towarzyszom, kiedy mijała Bertę. Berta czuła jak jej własne usta wypluwają zjadliwe komentarze na temat dziennikarzy, a jej koleżanki z biura nie wiedziały, co się dzieje. Ona też nie wiedziała.

- Albania – powtórzyła Berta z ściśniętym gardłem. Wszystko co jej zostawiono na wypełnienie krateru w jej życiu. Wypiła resztę lodów, odetchnęła głęboko. Starła resztki pudru i tuszu dłonią. Wróciła do środka, pozwoliła Gilesowi przejąć się i zarzucić swoją brzydką marynarkę na jej drżące ramiona. Wyrwała Mafaldzie pasztecika z dłoni i zmiażdżyła go szybko między zębami. Byleby nie czuć już cytryn.

* * *

**Taak. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam lekki stan podgorączkowy i dziwną książkę Virginii Woolf, którą pisząc to ****czytałam**.  



End file.
